Dr. Nathaniel Stone
Dr. Nathaniel Joseph Stone is an evil scientist in the Code Lyoko fanfic Monolith, in which he is voiced by actor Lance Henriksen. Biography Stone was born in Zurich, Switzerland, at some point in the 1950s. His father, Wilhelm Stone, was born in Geneva, and his mother Mariana Stone (nee Majewski) was ethnically Polish. Wilhelm was killed in a plane crash when his son was four years old. Stone studied at the University of Geneva. It was there he met his wife-to-be Annalise Stone (nee Ferhmann). They then married and Annalise gave birth to their son, Joseph. At some point, Stone learned about the scientist Franz Hopper, who was on the run with his family and he teamed up with the French authorities to track him down. He assisted them in capturing Franz's wife, Anthea and also had some part to play in having him and his daughter Aelita banished to Lyoko, with the aid of X.A.N.A. Appearance and personality Stone is a tall, thin man with grey, almost white, hair. He has highly defined cheekbones and red eyes from years of staring at a computer screen. He sports a white lab coat, black trousers and brown brogues. Stone is a sadistic, cruel individual. He shows no sympathy for those who suffer around and when taunting the group, he spits on Franz Hopper's sacrifice. He is also extremely intelligent and, to a degree, extremely vain and boastful. He also is rather cynical, spiteful and selfish, as he devalues the lives of millions of people for his own personal gain. Appearances Monolith Stone first appears being introduced as a visitor to Kadic from Switzerland. He tells Jeremie that "I'll Stone be watching you very closely from now on," before the X.A.N.A logo flashes in his left eye. When the power in class is downed, Stone simply passes it off as a power cut. Jeremie tells his friends that he thinks something is off about Stone. Aelita tells the gang that she has heard of Stone, but doesn't recognise him from anywhere. Later that night, the group look into Stone's records and find out he was involved with the disappearance of Franz Hopper. The next day, Kadic is besieged by a series of electrical anomalies. Many of the students and staff become possessed and the group head to Lyoko to find the tower. Whilst the group are in the forest region, Jeremie is being watched by Stone. When Yumi, Ulrich and Odd are devirtualized, Stone-now revealed to be in a cyborg form-attacks them. He then proceeds to taunt them about Franz Hopper, calling him "weak" and mocking the sacrifice he made for the group. Aelita, who has been listening, horrified. He then tells them that he intends to take over the world and "nobody will be able to stop me him!" Stone then tampers with the electrical supply and laughs as the group struggle. Jeremie then turns the power on Stone, and he is consequently electrocuted to death. Aelita then finds a tower and Jeremie initiates a return to the past. Everything then returns to normal. Trivia * The role of Stone was originally given to Patrick Stewart, Alan Rickman, Hugh Jackman, Anthony Hopkins and Christopher Lee. * Benedict Cumberbatch, Paul McGann, Richard E. Grant, Stephen Fry and Martin Freeman also auditioned for the role of Stone. * It is unknown how Stone became a cyborg. * It is also unknown how Stone found out about Franz Hopper. It is assumable that they both used to work together. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Deceased characters Category:Bullies Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cyber Humans Category:Terrorists Category:Villains Category:European characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Viruses Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Code Lyoko villains